Everything's Going To Be Okay
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Alternate scene for the Battle of Beruna. Spoilers for LWW and warnings for incest (Pevencest). Begins when the Pevensie's run to Edmund's body x
Word Count: 661

Pairing: Edmund x Peter

Alternate scene for the Battle of Beruna. Spoilers for TWW and warnings for incest. Begins when the Pevensie's run to Edmund's body x

"Edmund! No, please! Please don't be dead!" Peter sobbed, tears streaming down his face as he crouched beside Edmund's body.

"Peter." Susan warned quietly, her arms wrapped around Lucy while silent tears escaped her eyes.

"No, no! I love him, Susan! He can't be gone!"

"We all loved him, Peter." Susan said.

"No, you don't understand! I love him. I love him so much! We love _each other_ , Susan! It's not the same!" Peter screamed, punching the ground.

"Peter, please! You're frightening Lucy!" Susan yelled, rubbing Lucy's back as the younger girl shook.

"Susan, would you just-" Peter began, stopping when he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Susan asked irritably.

"That noise! It was Edmund!" Peter leaned over his brother's body, watching hopefully.

Susan sighed. "Oh, Peter, he's -"

"No, Susan. Don't you _dare_ say it!" Peter said, his voice quiet but dangerous. He continued to hover over Edmund, looking for any sign of life. He reached out, taking Edmund's hand in his own and holding it tightly. "Edmund, please." He whispered, his tears wetting his younger brother's armour. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the small amount of warmth that Edmund's skin still had.

"Peter?" A voice whispered, barely audible.

Peter's eyes snapped open. He thought he was hearing things until he looked down to see that Edmund was looking up at him through half-closed eyes, a small smile on his lips. Peter gasped before pulling the younger Pevensie into a tight hug, being careful of his wounds but at the same time not caring. He started crying even harder as he clung onto his brother, his body shaking. He pulled away from the hug to capture Edmund's lips in a passionate kiss, holding his brother's face in his hands. He rested his forehead against Edmund's own, looking into the brown eyes of the boy that he loved so much. "I thought you were dead." Peter whispered, his voice cracking.

"Pete, I'm okay." Edmund said comfortingly, rubbing the blonde's back. He jumped slightly as he felt Lucy's arms wrap around him, closely followed by Susan's. He hugged them both tightly, only moments before passing out.

"Peter?"

"Edmund, you're awake! Oh, I was so worried!" Peter gasped, running to sit by his brother's bedside. He took the younger boy's hand in his own, squeezing it lovingly. "How do you feel?"

"Lucky."

Peter was silent for a moment. "I didn't know if you were going to make it. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I – I can't live without you, Ed."

"You don't have to. Everything's going to be okay. I'm right here, and I always will –" Edmund was cut off as Susan and Lucy walked in, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw that he was awake. Lucy screamed before running over to the bed, flinging her arms around her brother's neck. Susan followed, pulling Lucy away before hugging her younger brother gently.

"Lucy, can you please go wait outside for a moment?" Susan asked. Lucy nodded hesitantly before leaving the room, leaving Susan alone with the boys. "Peter, I'm sorry. You said you loved him and I thought you meant as a sibling."

Peter gulped, he knew where this conversation was going. "Susan, please -"

"Peter, I'm not mad. Or disgusted. Or disapproving in any way." Susan cut her brother off.

"You – you aren't?"

"No." Susan said softly. "I was shocked at first, but I don't mind. You love who you love."

"Thank you, Susan. Really." Peter smiled at his sister.

"It's perfectly alright. You're my brothers and I love you. Lucy does too." Susan stood up, straightening out her skirt. "I'll leave you two alone now. Get better, Edmund." She smiled, leaving the room silently. Edmund looked at Peter, his eyes shining.

"See, Pete? Everything's going to be okay." He said, smiling as Peter leaned down to kiss him softly. _Everything was going to be okay._


End file.
